Skin Deep
by Cold-Creature
Summary: Todd wakes up in an awkward position. And he can only wish he hadn’t pissed of Pietro the day before. Fluffy Kodd! Enjoy! Yaoi! Slash!


**Skin Deep**

* * *

**Todd wakes up in an awkward position. And he can only wish he hadn't pissed of Pietro the day before.  
Fluffy Kodd! Enjoy! Yaoi! Slash!**

* * *

Genre: Humour/Romance

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi/Slash, slight language. Enjoy!

* * *

Todd smiled lightly, snuggling deeper into the sheets. In his half-conscious state he was only mildly surprised that his bed felt so comfortable. Last he checked the padding was worn in patches and springs poked through the fraying material; instead the bed felt smooth and strong. Wrapping an arm around one of the pillows, Todd pressed his face against the velvet soft fabric and took a deep drag of breath, enjoying the smell.

Of course, this was the point that Todd remembered Lance had snaffled his pillow last week. Nearly sneezing, Todd sniffled; the smell was musky, alive. Keeping his eyes closed the frog-like mutant ran a webbed hand over the surface of his comfortable bed partner; Todd noted the warmth coming from it, a breathing chest, fur…

Todd bit his lower lip but kept his eyes closed.

Finally after several hard-won inner battles Todd opened one cloudy yellow eye and peered blearily at his pillow, he felt his stomach drop and his breathing hitch. His face was pressed against another person's chest, one hand curled in blue fur, the other resting on Kurt's side easily.

Todd's chest tightened, he slowly uncurled his hands, pulling away slowly. If Kurt woke up he was as good was dead. As his mind cleared, trying to pry apart the puzzle, Todd quickly understood and closed his eyes, moaning silently at the memory of the night before.

He'd made a stupid mistake; opened his big mouth, said the wrong thing and pissed off Pietro.

Opening his eyes again Todd frowned and let his eyes widen, slowly lifting the sheets he chanced a glace before sighing and burying his head into a spare pillow and sighing. Luckily Pietro wasn't _that_ cruel.  
'_Man… what am I gonna do?' _

No question came to him and all Todd wanted to do was squash the question and fall back to sleep. A glance at the alarm told Todd it was too early for a 'weekend wake up', too bad logic stamped its foot and pointed out several possible outcomes if he didn't high-tail it out of there before the blue mutant woke up.

When Kurt shifted, yawning, Todd almost jumped violently. So when a three-fingered hand, searching out for warmth, curling around the other mutant's small waist, Todd could only hold back a surprised sound, blushing helplessly, trying to pull away gently but he could only freeze when Kurt's eyelids crumpled, a frown flitting over his blue features.

It was almost like Kurt felt his bed-partner's discomfort because before Todd could think he was pressed flush against the blue mutant's body. Todd's eyes closed tightly and he tensed all over, shivering slightly; Kurt was going to kill him.

Two arms encircled Todd's thin waist making his blush deepen. He kept his face lowered; refusing to look at Kurt's sleeping face, trying to ignore how comfortable he felt. Laying still Todd shivered when a building sound filtered from the other boy's chest … Was Blue-Boy… _purring_?

Without warning Kurt moved, yawning loudly as he shifted on the mattress. Tensing Todd chanced a glance up at the mutant's face but froze; his head tilted upwards, his yellow eyes wide. Whereas Kurt's half-lidded eyes were staring down into his, a sleepy gold in the morning light.  
"Uh-…"

Before Todd could speak, let alone consider what he'd say, Kurt had smiled lightly, dipped down and caught Todd's slightly parted lips with his own. For a moment Todd could only blush helplessly, unsure and confused he let his lips move against the others, enjoying the brief feeling.

Sighing Kurt pulled away, the small smile still on his lips, and then he closed his eyes again letting sleep reclaim him.

Todd lay in Kurt's arms for a few more moments, his eyes wide, but making no attempts to escape. Why had the kiss felt so good? He'd never been kissed before, sure he'd kissed Wanda; but each time he'd been violently thrown in the other direction.

Touching his lips lightly Todd enjoyed the tingly feeling and decided right then and there that he liked Kurt's kisses.

But this was neither the time nor the place,  
"_One of the X-geeks could walk in any moment; I gotta get out of here!"_

Gently pulling away Kurt's arms, Todd silently shifted away from the blue elf; surprised he was getting away so easily. That is, until he tried to stand up, but found a forgotten appendage coiled around his waist. The blue tail tightened lightly, tugging Todd back onto the warm bed.  
"Vhat are you doing? It iz too early" groaned a voice behind Todd. Blinking the pale teen looked at Kurt, eyes wide. Once again, the blue mutant's eyes were glazed with sleep; he was clearly in his own little world.

"Yo, Fuzzy, are you-"

"Lay back down, Todd"

His name on Kurt's lips was enough to stun Todd, he was unable to think; his mind caught on that simple word. A hand curled around his shoulders and guided him back onto mattress.

The first soft kiss shocked Todd out of his one-track mind, he jolted, considered running, but once again was consumed by Kurt's lips on his. When Kurt's tongue gently swiped his lower lip the frog-like mutant almost gave into temptation and let the other mutant deepen the kiss. Kurt's eyes opened, surprised when Todd's lips didn't move against his own. He pulled away,  
"You okay, liebe?"

Todd opened his eyes slowly, what was he supposed to say? '_You're on drugs, yo sorry; I stumbled in on your trip'_;  
"It's nothing yo." The words slipped past his lips before a thought could process, while Kurt, pleased by his answer, dipped back down rekindling the initial kiss. This time Todd gently kissed back, not deepening it, although he desperately wanted to. Sensing Todd's hesitation Kurt tongue gently prodded, asking for entrance. Weakened by the warmth, Todd complied, allowing the other mutant to proceed.

After a few heated moments Kurt pulled away panting lightly, his smile bright, matching Todd's. But, slowly Todd's smile slipped, and guilt started to squirm in his gut. What if Fuzzy was on some drug? What would happen if his sanity returned and knew what he did and regretted it?

Seeing the pale boy's troubled look Kurt prodded him in the chest. Looking Kurt straight in the eye Todd banished all of his inner-coward,  
"Are you drunk Fuzzy?"

Blinking his yellow eyes, Kurt laughed and shook his head; he dived down and gave Todd another kiss, this one quick and chaste, before pulling away and moving his mouth next to Todd's ear.  
"Do I taste drunk to you mien frosch?"

Todd had to admit Kurt tasted nothing like alcohol, but whatever he tasted; it was good.  
"But-" a sharp fang chewed on Todd's earlobe gently.

Chuckling Kurt sat up yawning,  
"Do not worry Todd… I'm a light sleeper and woke up when Pietro dropped you off."

Todd's head fell back with a loud sigh.  
"Damn, you're evil Fuzzy."

Before Todd could blink, a pair of blue lips were on his own, searching. Kurt moved away grinning,  
"I didn't hear you complaining, mien liebe?"

Todd blinked and after steadying his thoughts, he smirked,  
"True. Now how about you c'mere Elf?"

* * *

Pietro paced the front of the old Victorian boarding house, his smile wide and evil. Lance leant against a wall shaking his head,  
"Spill Speedy, where's Toad?"

"Oh don't worry Lancey!" bubbled Pietro, "He'll be here any moment."

Lance raised an eyebrow,  
"With or without all of his limbs?"

"Depends." muttered Pietro peering out of the window for the seventh time. In all truth he'd been expecting Todd home for the last hour. Had his latest prank killed the Brotherhood's youngest member?

Lance sighed, why was Pietro so violent?  
"What did he do this time?"

"Huh?" asked Pietro, turning towards Lance and blinked "Uh- I forgot… Something about the last muffin…"

"Figures. Why I date you is beyond me."

Pietro pouted, stamping his foot,  
"Hey, that's-"

The sound of the front door's handle jiggling threw Pietro back to his mission; he grinned evilly, zipping to the door and flinging it open.

His eyes widened at what he saw.

Without a thought Todd walked past Pietro, his smile light, taking up most of his face. Lance snorted, a hand flying to his face when he saw Todd's mussed hair and freely exposed hickies. He chuckled grinning.  
"B-But-?" Todd glanced over at a stuttering Pietro with a raised eyebrow "You're supposed to be maimed… Mortally wounded in several, unthinkable ways! … And where'd you get those clothes-?"

Todd shrugged, his smile not slipping,  
"I thought you were quicker than that, Speedy?" The speed-demon blinked, once, twice, while watching Todd hop up the stairs. Stopping at the top, the frog-like mutant laughed as if remembering something, he peered back at Lance, "I'm going out later today, won't be back til' late."

The silver-haired teen, still rather put out that his plan had backfired, snapped,  
"What the hell's going on?"

Todd sighed, looking back at Lance who rolled his eyes,  
"I'm not spelling it out for him Lance. He's your boyfriend"

* * *

**End**

A/N: It's about time I wrote another X-men Evo fic... XD  
Please review!


End file.
